Wicked Game
by florreco
Summary: Ogami hated Toki from the very beginning. You could say Toki was his friend, but Ogami denies it. How will things turn out when they share a room together in Shibuya Mansion? Warning: yaoi content
1. Straws

I'm kinda new in writing fanfics, so sorry for any grammer mistakes!

* * *

Ogami hated Toki, that's all Ogami could conclude if he would describe his relationship with Toki. Even after all those times working together as Code:breakers, and living with each other in Shibuya mansion for months.  
Ogami knew Toki as the back of his hand. Ogami was the only one of all people who could immediately see through Toki's perfect lies. And he knew that Toki was one of the few that knew Ogami and his rough past to the core. You could say Toki was a very dear friend, but Ogami couldn't do anything but hate him. And he believed Toki would say the exact same of Ogami.  
Toki was Ogami's rival, that is. There's nothing what Ogami is 'less good at' than Toki when it comes to strengh.  
All what Ogami really wanted to do is become 'better' than him. He wanted to surpass him. But the fact that Toki is such a stubborn bitch irked Ogami more than anything.  
Together they would shed blood to become better than one other, and together they would fall. Not losing to Toki was one of Ogami's top priorities. He wouldn't lose, no matter the reason.

The residents of Shibuya mansion were having a discussion.  
They had to decide with who Toki was going to share a room with that night, since Toki's room was impossible to sleep in.  
During a hard training with Shibuya, Toki bluntly threw a gauss cannon straight to his own room. Pieces of wood were scrambled everywhere, and Toki's bed was gone missing. Or better said, the entire room, plus a small half of Code:breaker 05's room.  
That evening they were already able to repair the rest of her room. But unfortunately, Toki's room stayed nothing but a huge pile of mess.

Ogami obviously said no, simply because he hated Toki, and he was very open about it to the other Code:breakers.  
Sakura also said no, and the rest of the Code:breakers agreed. Sakura would be haunted by Toki's pervy actions forever. That's for sure.  
Yuuki said yes, but Toki said no, because he wouldn't tolerate Yuuki's goodnight songs that would go on until 3:00 AM.  
Heike said yes, but the Code:breakers said absolutely no. Everybody knew that Heike ties up everything that moves.  
Rui definitely said no, after what Toki did to her room.  
Eventually they just picked straws, because poor Toki couldn't just sleep outside or in the corridor. And... Ogami was the victim.

Ogami knew Toki was happy. If Ogami is pissed, Toki is always happy.

* * *

Next chapter will probably contain more violence and, uhm, more mature content so... you're warned!

I hope you liked it!

Please review and help me improve my writing skills :)

Thank you!


	2. Annoyance

Hm, okay I actually wrote a lot more than I wanted, so I separated them in the 2nd and 3th chapter.  
The 3th chapter is almost done and I will publish it asap.

Enjoy!

* * *

The period that Ogami slept with Sakura was frustrating. Every night Sakura would cling to Ogami and fall asleep in his arms, and caused Ogami to wake up with cramped arms almost every morning. At some point Ogami just accepted it. Sakura wanted to prove her love to him _so bad_ by hugging him non-stop in bed. He knew her intentions were good, so he just bared with it. He had to look afer that stupid Rare Kind anyway.  
As long as it wasn't that idiot called Toki, Ogami would think. But that's where he went wrong. Now he _did_ have to cope with Toki, and Ogami wondered how frustrating this would be.  
After Sakura, Ogami was happy he was finally able to sleep alone again, but that happiness was just temporary. Now the annoyance went a level higher. Instead of Sakura, damn destiny decided to dump that magnetic idiot of a Toki in his room. _Wonderful. _His worst nightmare came true.

Ogami _knew_ pulling straws wasn't a good option.

Rui bought a new mattress for Toki and put it in Ogami's room. Ogami made sure both his and Toki's mattress were separated as far as they could, so each bed was against the side of the opposite walls.  
When Toki entered the room after taking a shower and brushing his teeth, he didn't say anything about the distant mattresses and just lay down the bed. Ogami was trying to sleep, with his back towards Toki, clearly that he didn't want to talk with him.  
When the lights in the corridors went off and all the bedroom doors were shut, Ogami immediately heard a shoving mattress and Toki's footsteps shuffling towards him.

'Toki, you know why I placed your mattress on the other side of the room, right?' Ogami sighed.

'So what? Besides, I just wanna ask you something.'

'I don't want to talk.'

'Don't care. This is a question of great importance.'

Ogami sighed again. He turned around and looked at Toki with a scowl. Toki was now laying down on one side, with his head leaning against his palm. He had that trademark smirk on his face Ogami couldn't stare at for 5 seconds. He quickly changed his mind and turned around again with another sigh.  
Only Toki manages to make him this annoyed.

'Ogami-kun,' Toki whispered. He moved his head closer to Ogami's hair, making his soft breath tickle against Ogami's neck. 'Have you and Sakura-chan kissed yet?'

'It's none of your business. Why do you care anyway?'

'I'm not the only one who cares, Ogami. Everybody knows there's something blooming between you two, and, well, it's only more than natural that we want to be updated about everything you and Sakura-chan have done so far. And I mean, _completely_ updated.'

To Ogami it sounded more like: blah blah Sakura-chan blah blah.

'Goodnight, Toki.' Ogami said, as he wanted to close the case.

* * *

Aaaaaand cliffhanger!

I hope you liked it!

Please review, and sorry for grammar mistakes!


	3. Game Round

So yes, here's the 3th chapter!

WARNING: It's getting more physical right now, the BL is coming!

Enjoy!

* * *

'What the hell, Ogami?'

Now Ogami is the one who's smirking. Pissing of Toki makes him happy too. That's how much he hates him.

'Get back to your wall, you weed. I don't wanna see your face anymore.'  
A short silence filled the room.

'Haha, you bastard.' Toki whispered defiantly. 'You don't wanna admit it, do you? How did she taste, Ogami-kun? Like riceballs?'

Once again, the roles changed. But this time, Ogami snapped and tugged Toki back with a sudden force. Now Ogami was lying on top of Toki with his hand holding his throat, threatening to strangle him.

'Damn you get on my nerves, Toki.' Ogami whispered angrily. 'What if we did kiss? Sakurakouji-san didn't mean it the way you think it is. It has nothing to do with you in the first place, so. Shut. The. Fuck. up. You don't have to annoy me with your bullshit just because _you_ are so desperate for attention. You probably never kissed a girl before yourself...'

For a few seconds Toki was surprised because of the sudden attack, but when Ogami finished that particular line, Toki grabbed Ogami's wrists and pushed him back on his own mattress. Toki was now on top of Ogami, holding Ogami's wrists high above his head.

'That's right,'Toki whispered, 'I don't have to kiss girls. _Not on the lips though._ I prefer boobs. Big, soft and warm boobs, like Sakura-chan's. Yeah, I'd rather kiss those.'

Ogami didn't want to listen to Toki's fantasies of Sakura's tits. He didn't really care about that either. That moment Ogami knew what situation he was in. It's the same as usual. It's not about the subject anymore, it's about _not losing_ to each other. The moment physical contact comes to play, Ogami knew another game round with Toki has started.  
Yes, it started out as a silly question about Sakura. But if Toki would have just shut the fuck up, things wouldn't have been brought to this extent.

Ugh. Ogami really hated him.

* * *

Okay, I think that's enough for today!

Next chapter is going to be more steamy probably, so you're warned! :)

Thank you for reading, and please review!

x


	4. Heated

Okay, I promise, this will be the 4th and last mini-chapter before the real important part of the story starts!

WARNING: slight BL.

* * *

Ogami was sweating. He could feel Toki's warmth heating his own body. And the faint sent of champoo of Toki's wet hair drifted in his nose.  
Toki was still lying on Ogami and still stared at him with that smug face Ogami detestes so much.  
The moonlight fell on only half of Toki's pale, slender face. His heterochromatic eyes were like shining gemstones and seemed as narrow as ever. Together with his milky white skin, he looked like a vampire. A vampire who was going devour Ogami anytime.

'What's wrong Ogami?' Toki whispered. 'Still thinking of her tits? Or are you just stunned by how gorgeous I am?'  
Ogami was stunned by Toki's face. Only because he was surprised of how much he actually _hated_ that face.

'Fuck that,'Ogami replied,'If you want me to ruin your terrifying face, then bring it on.'

'And how are you going to ruin it, hm?' Still smirking, Toki sat up, but he didn't remove his legs that were on top of Ogami's lower half. He only let go of Ogami's wrists and placed them softly besides Ogami's head.  
At first Ogami wanted to say that he was definitely going to beat the shit out of him. But then he remembered that everyone was asleep. He couldn't wake up everybody just for this matter. Everybody knew Ogami and Toki couldn't get along, but it doesn't mean they all had to be a victim of this.

Ogami had an idea.  
He _knew_ Toki would hate him forever if he did this. He didn't care anyway, they were rivals and friendship was everything but necessary.

Gently Ogami lifted his hand and slipped his fingers through Toki's hair, and caused Toki to flinch a bit. A sudden gentle touch, after all that roughness.

Ogami was 100 % about his decision.

xxx

...And you can probably tell what is going to happen next.

As I said, this chapter was going to be more steamy, so you were warned xD

Next chapter will definitely contain some mature content... so yeah...

I hope you liked how the chapters have gone so far, please review!

x


	5. Erogami

The moment y'all been waiting for!

WARNING: BL

Characters are NOT mine!

* * *

'You're right Toki, you don't necessarily have to kiss girls. You can kiss anything, or anyone? Right?'

Ogami was so amused by seeing the blonde's completely dazed face. For a few seconds Toki looked at him with a lifted eyebrow. But then he put on his smirk again, but now he looked more sceptical.

'What do you mean? Do you wanna kiss me, Ogami-kun?'

'I'm a bit curious, yes.'

He could only catch a glimpse of Toki's surprised face, because right after finishing that line, Ogami grabbed Toki's wavy hair, pulled him down and... kissed him with a sudden force.  
Toki's lips felt the same as Sakura's, Ogami thought. The only thing that felt different from Sakura's kiss was that Toki struggled more.  
Both moaned softly during the long, gentle kiss. While Ogami was still holding Toki's neck, he slowly slipped under the boy's shirt and started to stroke him and fondle his nipples until they were stiff. But what Ogami found strange was that Toki didn't even bother to punch, strangle, or kick Ogami in the nuts, while he was sitting in the perfect position to do so.  
Instead of fighting back, Toki did the same as Ogami. He started to touch him too, and even went a step further afterwards: He slipped his hand down in Ogami's boxers and grabbed his dick, that was already as hard as a rock... Both teens were pretty surprised by that sudden feeling.

Toki freed his lips from Ogami's to look at it. He started to laugh.  
How did Ogami get so excited? This wasn't his intention! He only wanted to piss of Toki, and now Ogami is the one who's all vulnerable!

'Tss, you got aroused just by touching me? You're such a perv, Ogami-kun~.'

No, Ogami didn't want this. He absolutely didn't want this. Besides, how can it be that Toki himself isn't hard? He got aroused after he played with his nipples.  
Hm. It looks like not only his spirit is made of steel.

'Is this how you want to settle it then?'Toki continued, his mouth stretched out to a pervy grin, 'Fine, I'm in. But I'm gonna to be on top.'

'We'll find that out after you've sucked my dick, little slut.' Ogami whispered, with a grin twice as pervy... and evil.

_Snap. _It was time for Erogami.

* * *

...And so the true Erogami has awakened. Guess who's gonna be seme! xD

Oof, writing porno is much more difficult than expected it -' I tried my best.

Please review!


	6. Erogami 2

WARNING: BL

Gosh, writing yaoi is fun, but it's so HARD . My head is full of ideas but it's soo difficult to maneuver it all in one text... and afterwards I have no idea how to formulate it in a sentence, grrr.

Anyway,

enjoy!

* * *

Once again, Toki got surprised by Ogami's vulgar words. Erogami's vulgar words.

'Hey! Who's the slut here? You're the one who started it!' He said annoyed.

Ogami liked it when Toki is annoyed with him, and he gets annoyed pretty much all the time.  
That's why he didn't reply. Instead he pointed at his mouth and then pointed at the erection between his legs. Toki's pale face suddenly turned 10 shades redder, realizing Ogami was serious.

And so the blonde teen moved down, so he was able to see Ogami's giant length up close.

'T-that thing is huge, I can't...'

But when he saw Ogami's face, he sighed and started to rub it with his hand. Then he brought his lips in contact.  
For a few minutes he was sucking of Ogami. It was quiet, apart from a few moans of Toki. Meanwhile Ogami kept stroking his silky hair, while Toki seemed to be getting hornier by every pull. When he finally removed his lips from the dripping cock, his face was all flustered. He quickly removed his shirt, and forced Ogami to do the same.  
They also helped each other getting rid of their boxers, and once they were both naked, Ogami had the chance to look at Toki's erection.

'Fufufu, he's not as big as I expected him to be.' Ogami said as he approached Toki.

'Hey! Shut u-…' _Bang, _Ogami kissed him again and threw him on his mattress.  
Never did Ogami think of kissing anyone so passionate. And yet he did it right now, with the person he is supposed to hate. Also was he sucking his nipples, rubbing his cock, and was making Toki moan in pleasure.  
He felt that the other teen absolutely loved it, despite the little struggle. Oh well, Toki is a virgin after all.  
It didn't surprise Ogami much that Toki was doing this so passionately. He knew that the only thing Toki actually wanted, was to surpass Ogami. Always, just like when they fought, when they raced, and it's analogue with sex.

'I told you… I was going to be on top.' Toki whispered softly in Ogami's ear. He stroked through the boy's black hair.

'Stop acting like a kid… I'm going to fuck you and you know it.'

Yes, he was going to make the blonde boy moan hard and suffer in pain. He was going to show him what Erogami can do.

* * *

Tomorrow: chapter 7! Probably named Erogami 3. Since I'm out of inspiration for a title...

I hope you liked it!

Thank you for reading, and please review 3


	7. Breathe

To be honest, this went much easier than the last one, not sure why ^^

Anyway, here it is, this is the last and the largest part of the sex-scene.

enjoy!

* * *

Ogami made Toki turn around, so he could look at the pink bud he was going to enter soon. The boy sat there, pretty embarrassed about the dog-position he was in, while Ogami was studying his hole from up close.

'Ogami, S-stop staring at it...'

Instead of replying, he immediately inserted a finger right into the blonde's ass.

'Ah..!'

Dammit, Toki was tight. Ogami started to wonder how he was going to get his cock in there. He needed lotion or something. But since that couldn't be used right now, he decided to use his own liquid to soften up the rectum. He kept thrusting his finger in and out before inserting his tongue.  
Toki arms suddenly buckled when he felt Ogami's wet tongue. Then he grabbed Ogami's pillow and held it against his face, which was even more flustered than when Prince would've had received a compliment.  
Ogami had to think of the cover pages of Heike's hentai books when he saw the blonde's face. The tied up girls had the same expression as Toki had now.  
Amazing, Erogami would think.

Toki loved this. His bud was twitching and Ogami felt it was much softer and more flexible after wetting it with his tongue. Both teens were ready for it, and Ogami's dick was about to explode.  
He bowed over Toki and entered him slowly. For Ogami it wasn't that painful, but Toki however, had a really hard time trying not to scream. When his cock was completely inside the blonde, Ogami felt surprisingly good. Toki's inside was warm and rather tight, but it excited the raven all the more. Slowly Ogami started moving.

'A-ah, Ogami…'

'Don't make too much sound…' Ogami said, as he started to move faster.  
Toki bit on his under lip while Ogami kept thrusting into him. He kept thrusting faster and faster until at some point, Toki couldn't stay quiet anymore. But what escaped his mouth, was something quite different.

'Ah, yes! Ogami! So… good…'

Ogami was surprised to see Toki fall into submission that easily. He watched the boy as he continued thrusting into him. The blonde's back, that was almost as narrow as a girl's, was full covered in tiny scars from all their times they fought as Code:breakers. He touched Toki's right shoulder, were he knew there was a big scar to be found inflicted by "him". The scar he got while he tried to protect Ogami. Why _did_ he protect him? What he did back then was so unlike Toki. But without his actions, Ogami would've never been able to defeat him.

He despises the boys character, everything he does irks him to the very end. But he owes him, and that's what makes it bearable for Ogami to live with him, probably.

He slid his hand from Toki's shoulder to his waist, and held it firmly with both hands. The moonlight coming from the small window made Toki's white skin and his silky blonde hair stick out of the room's darkness, like he was some ghost. The only dark spot that was found on Toki's body was the tiny mole on the dead center of his back.

Meanwhile soft moans escaped Toki's mouth. Ogami could tell from his expression that he couldn't have felt better. Only could Ogami see one part of the blonde's face, because the rest was still dissolved in his pillow. Ogami wanted to see Toki's flustered face completely.  
Somehow he enjoyed seeing him like this, seeing how his companion lets Ogami do the lead. He wanted to see more of it. So he grabbed Toki's legs and turned him around, grabbed Toki's thighs and continued ramming him this way. By the look of the blonde boy's expression now, it seems he hit right on his sensitive spot. His eyes were clenched together and his mouth fell open, and tried to bring something out that looked more like a yowl.  
Ogami was more satisfied in this position. He felt like he was conquering the other teen completely, while Toki himself couldn't do anything but moan, and excite Erogami even more.

'…-Gami, Ogami! I-I'm gonna come!'

Shit, Ogami was almost at his limit too. He threw himself at Toki and started to kiss him in a passionate, yet aggressive manner. They hugged each other firmly and Toki clenched his legs around Ogami's hips, ready to reach their peak together.

Both boys were moaning as they both came. Both bodies were heated and they passed the heat on to one other. They were completely one. Ogami leaned his head against Toki's warm neck, trying to breather. He held the blonde boy tightly and felt the heat of Toki's body that was as hot as a radiator. Meanwhile Toki lied there, still breathing heavily and utterly defeated.  
When Ogami was planning to let Toki go, the blonde suddenly grabbed him and said: 'No!'

Huh? What?

'I won't… lose to you… again!' He said breathlessly. 'I can't lose, you are… the only one…'

Ogami didn't know how to reply. He slowly lifted his head and found two tearful mismatched eyes looking at him, straight in the face.

'Promise me, Ogami, you won't die… until I defeat you… with my very own hands.'

After finishing that last sentence, his breathing slowly fainted away... and lost consciousness in Ogami's arms.  
The raven looked at the blonde smaller teen for a few seconds. It was the first time Ogami saw Toki's eyes when he was unconscious. He had long, blonde eyelashes.  
He wiped away some hair from Toki's now expressionless but still flustered face. He caressed his cheek slowly, thinking of why he shouldn't hate the boy.

They were both rivals. They both had the same determination, which is to become stronger. Yet both were opposites. Both had different characters and they both believed that they couldn't tolerate each other because of it. While it was actually the opposite. Because of knowing each other, and learning how to live with each other, makes them accept one another more than anything else.  
Just like Sakura is Ogami's Rare appendage, Toki was Ogami's only rival and, even if it's hard to admit, true friend.

'I promise.' Ogami replied.

Ogami would've never admit it, but Toki was quite dear to him.

* * *

Next chapter will be the epilogue. And that will sort of the end of the story.

About the thing with the mole on the dead center of his back, that wasn't made up! :p It's true. It has actually been write on Toki's profile card on the cover of volume 15 :) I though it was such a cute detail, so it though it was worth mentioning here, haha :D

I hope you liked it! And please review!


	8. Epilogue

The next morning Ogami was the one to wake up first. Right next to him, he found Toki still lying asleep under his white, transparent sheet.  
Last night when Toki fell unconscious, he possibly couldn't spend the rest of the night lying above the naked blonde. So he dragged him back to his own bed (that wasn't lying so far) and covered him with his own sheets. He also cleaned the cum that was spread over the boy's body after reaching their climax. He came quite a lot and even Ogami felt bad for coming inside him.

When he entered the kitchen, he noticed everybody was already there.  
Yuuki clearly didn't have a goodnight sleep. His head was lying on the table and was drooling. When he heard Ogami entering, he stood up and looked at Ogami with puffy eyes.

'Morning, Sixth. Did you sleep well last night? 'Cause Fourth was kinda noisy and I couldn't sleep.'

All of the sudden, everyone started blushing, except Heike, who was smirking behind his book while holding up his cup of tea.

'Not only Toki was noisy, Yuuki, 'He stated, 'Both of them have been very very bad boys.'

**END**

* * *

Voila! That was the last chapter of this story!

I really enjoyed writing this fanfic, and I hope you liked it too :)

Thank you very much for reading, and please review! love you!

x


End file.
